


Fallout Oneshots

by EbonyMementoMori



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arcade, F/F, F/M, Fallout, Ghouls, Love, M/M, Maccready - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Teratophilia, boone - Freeform, supermutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyMementoMori/pseuds/EbonyMementoMori
Summary: Oneshots, headcanons, etc of your favorite Fallout character!Requests: OPEN
Relationships: You x fallout characters





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! 

If you're like me and loveeee the Fallout universe, then this will be for you! 

I will write for any adult Fallout character from any of the games. 

Do not shame here, your comment will be deleted. 

You can request, as I've said, any adult character — this even includes some of the friendly Super Mutants, as well as Ghouls. 

I do not do oc x character, or character x character. 

Please tell me if you want your request to be a headcanon, one shot, preference, etc. Also, let me know if you want it SFW or NSFW 

Request on here or in my PM! 

DISCLOSURE: no photos are mine. 

-e.m.m


	2. Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begrudgingly confess to Deacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested  
> I absolutely love this lil ball of pathological lies!   
> SFW oneshot  
> In this I'm going with the theory that Deacon was telling the truth when he tells you about Barbara.   
> Warning: romance, super cheesy
> 
> —

[Fallout 4]  
[Post Railroad ending]  
—  
The glow of the irradiated Commonwealth was always a sight to behold, at least to you. And that was why you were on your ass, arms behind you to support your weight, and gaze towards Sanctuary. Currently, you were taking in the sights from a small cliff near your old home, happily watching as settlers and companions alike mingled. 

Despite the violence of this new era, people still managed to be happy and even in love. And to you? That was what life was all about. After the defeat of your own son, and the Institute, you had decided to 'settle' down once again in Sanctuary; with your new son, Shaun... but the synth version. Despite how you initially felt about the synthetic humans, you grew to believe that they too deserve equal rights — and it was strangely Deacon who had made you realize this. Deacon, the pathological liar, and fun-going man you had met in the Railroad Headquarters. 

When you first met the eccentric man, you had thought he really didn't care about anyone. However, after learning about his past love — Barbara — and what had happened to her, and how passionate he was about his cause... you too, soon started to actually believe. 

You had a secret however: you were deeply in love with Deacon. 

Sighing, you turned your [e/c] eyes towards the sky. Would he ever love you back? Could he love you back? After all, he still seemed in love with Barbara!

"Blue? What are you doing up here?" Piper, one of your best friends, asked curiously. She, along with most everyone in Sanctuary, didn't know that this little perch was your go-to place whenever you needed to think or take in the sights of the Commonwealth. You turned your head, watching as she sauntered over to you, red jacket swishing in the cool breeze.

"Uh, just thinking I guess. Don't worry about it Pipe," you gently reassured, suddenly feeling like a school girl with how bashful you actually sounded. Great, Piper would never let this go until you told her — especially since you sounded so not innocent.

"Blue, there is no way in Hell I'm believing that. Seriously, what are you thinking about?" 

You sighed, digging your fingers into your temple in exasperation. Nothing could slip past Piper, or the robotic Nick Valentine. It was a damn good thing Nick wasn't here to pester you as well, you thought. 

It couldn't hurt to tell her, right? After all, she was your best friend! It wasn't like she would tell. 

"Okay, I'll tell you but if you laugh at me I'll feed your ass to the next Deathclaw we see." 

Piper raised her hands up in defense, a smug smile on her lips. 

"Shiver me timbers Blue, I'm deathly afraid!" 

You rolled your eyes, patting the ground beside you. Once Piper was sitting next to you, you delved into the long story of how you were madly in love with the man named Deacon.

"Damn Blue, I had no idea...," Piper whispered, looking down towards Sanctuary. Piper and Deacon were good friends, however even she — a self proclaimed detective — had never seen the lovelorn looks you had thrown him. 

"Ladies! Is this where we all have a threesome?" You knew that charismatic voice anywhere: Deacon. You sucked in a much needed breath, biting your lip to conceal an excited smile. Piper helped you to your feet before you both turned to the devil himself. 

"You wish D; well, I'm gonna... leave you two at it. See ya later Blue!" And before you could try and stop the mad woman, she dashed down towards Sanctuary, leaving the two of you on the little perch. 

'I'm going to kill her for putting me in this situation!' 

"[Y/n]? What's up?" Deacon asked, noticing that far away look on your face. Many times when the two of you were traversing the Commonwealth, he had seen that same exact look. 

"Oh, uh... nothing," you hestitantly said, wanting so badly to tell him how you actually felt. Alas, the drum of your heart was too powerful for you to overcome your nervousness. Deacon gave you that look, and just like with Piper, you knew you would come clean. 

"Okay, here's the thing. I'll tell you but please don't hate me afterwards, okay?" 

Deacon laughed, eyes hidden behind his shades. "[Y/n], I could never hate you. I genuinely care about you... a lot like how I cared for Barbara." At the mention of Barbara, there was a jealous pang that shot trough your abdomen. Trying to muster up courage, you fiddled with one of the velcro straps of your Vault 111 suit. 

"I love you." 

"What? C'mon don't get all flustered with me [Y/n], that ain't like you." 

"I love you! I've been in love with you for awhile now okay? I've just... never told you. You still love Barbara so what does it matter?" You huffed, angrily glaring at the stunned male. You knew it wasn't fair to him, or Barbara how you were accusing him of such things. Of course he still loved Barbara! She was his wife and they had been trying for a family! You closed your eyes and sighed, not hearing the receding footfalls due to your embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry Deek, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It wasn't fair." 

When you opened your eyes, there was no Deacon, and at that moment it truly felt like your heart broke in pieces.

Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity, he returned, but with something behind his back. He had a gentle smile on his face, despite your crying expression. 

He raised his hands behind his back, and in them were two Mutfruit — acting in place for flowers. 

"I kind of always knew, [Y/n]. I...I still miss Barbara, but... I think it's time to move on, you know? And I know I like all the time, even to you, but that's just who I am." 

You quirked a brow. 

"Are you being honest right now?" 

Deacon handed you the Mutfruit's gingerly, raising up to remove his glasses — for the first time since our had met him. It seemed he wanted you to know how incredibly vulnerable he felt, and that made your heart rush. 

"Yes, [Y/n]." 

Without much patience, you threw the Mutfruit on the ground — much to the annoyance of Deacon, he spent a good few minutes harvesting those you know! — and rushed into Deacons strong arms. 

You both stayed like that, before you met his warm, chapped lips with your own. 

Your love was sealed, and you couldn't have asked for a better man. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —
> 
> Ahhhh I hope y'all liked this as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> Please request!   
> [unedited]   
> e.m.m


	3. Nick Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my Nick Valentine headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested  
> SFW and NSFW Headcanons  
> We will be ignoring that Prototype [aka DiMA and Nick] Synths do not have genitalia.   
> —  
> [Fallout 4]

SFW:  
\- incredibly protective of the Sole Survivor, and of course Ellie and (don't tell anyone) Dogmeat

-secretly loves the feel of human skin on his synthetic plastic — he says "it makes him feel human"

-literal cinnamon roll 

-doesn't care too much about Hancock, however gets along surprisingly well with Deacon

-will be ungodly jealous if the Sole Survivor decides to go on adventures without him 

-is one of the most understanding companions 

-hates feel unintelligent 

-when the Sole Survivor asks him out, will bashfully respond with a yes — however disappear for days in embarrassment. How could he have been so lucky to snag you? 

-relationship wise, you'll have to take it slow for this hot tin can 

-loves being the big spoon, however after a particularly hard day of detective work he'll humbly request to be little spoon, and it's definitely no big deal to you 

NSFW: [SoSu is implied to be a female but never specified]

-you will have to initiate anything remotely sexual 

-will be embarrassed by the idea of sex, as he is a synth

-will be thoroughly surprised when he finds out he enjoys sex

-once you allow him to be on top, expect to never be on top again

-after long, exhausting days of work, he will be particularly rough in bed 

-will moan a lot 

-will make you moan a lot... he is devilishly good with his fingers if you catch my drift 

-the cool feel of his synthetic hand absolutely gets you going 

-favorite position is missionary with your legs on his shoulders — he loves seeing your expression as he makes love to you and thoroughly unravels you

-expect extensive after care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request!   
> [unedited]  
> Anyone else get a hardon for this tin can?   
> -e.m.m


	4. KL-E-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons of KLEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ledkitty 💚
> 
> This will be Kleo in a synth body and in her normal Assaultron body
> 
> Warning:smut, female x female
> 
> NSFW and SFW headcanons   
> —  
> [Fallout 4]  
> [Female!Sole Survivor]

ASSAULTRON BODY SFW:

-expect some bruising due to her strength 

-will be highly protective over you, especially if you two still live in Goodneighbor... where less than ideal people tend to live

-will rant about her contingency plan all the time (which is just her way of saying she's planning on taking over Goodneighbor and killing everyone... but hey, who doesn't want to do that?) 

-Hates the idea of the Institute, and is much more tolerable of the Railroad, however she refuses to pick a side 

-loves Dogmeat secretly, and will absolutely obliterate anyone that tries to harm him. And you, of course 

-you help run her gun shop, but if she catches even a speck of dust on her prized babies, expect some snarkiness from her 

-has an extreme superiority complex

ASSAULTRON BODY NSFW: 

-as mentioned before, her superiority complex carries into the sheets as well, so if you even think of being dominant you can kiss that idea goodbye! 

-despite appearing not to care much about anything, if her wires or metallic LEGO grabby hands hurt you, you can bet a million caps that she'll be super sorry, and even let you run the cash register for the day 

-loves to steer your hips against her thighs, and you love it too. The sharp, cool metal against your core is to die for 

-due to not having lips... or really any genitalia, there isn't much she can do, and she doesn't experience pleasure like a human would, but she'll try her best and that's all that really matters, right? 

SYNTH BODY SFW:

-still loves Dogmeat obvi 

-still wants to murder people in Goodneighbor 

-loves having you in her arms, now that she can actually feel you 

-gives you surprise kisses when you least expect it 

-big spoon 

-refuses to fall asleep without you 

-looks mostly like synth Curie, but with longer hair 

SYNTH BODY NSFW:

-after getting a synth body, expect her sex drive to be high now that she can feel you 

-loves to finger you, and since she doesn't get tired, she can do it for a long time 

-eating you out is one of her favorite things to do

-still loves you thigh riding her 

-dominant, however she won't be opposed to you sometimes claiming her 

-can be gentle when in a good mood, but if Hancock annoys her expect it to be a rough fucking 

-after care is important 

-you love to tease her breasts, as surprisingly they are super sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked ittttt 
> 
> [not edited] 
> 
> Please request! 
> 
> -e.m.m


End file.
